cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Spanish
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Spanish translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc : ''cookie: galleta : cookiePlural: galletas : perSecond: por segundo : menu: menú : stats: ''estatus : ''stastistics: estadísticas : updates: versiones : store: tienda : general: general : prestige: prestigio : total: total : producing: produciendo : sell:''vender : ''upgrades unlocked: mejoras desbloqueadas : unlocked: desbloqueado : achievements: logros : milk: leche : raspberryMilk: leche de frambuesa : chocolateMilk: leche de chocolate : plainMilk: leche normal : prestigeNote: (Nota : cada chispa celestial agrega +2% GpS multiplicador. puedes ganar mas chispas reiniciando con muchas galletas.) : milkNote: (Nota : ganas leche a través de los logros. la leche puede desbloquear mejoras unicas con el tiempo.) : shadowAchievement: logros ocultos : shadowNote: (estos logros son demasiado injustos o muy dificiles de obtener. esos no otorgan leche.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' : singularName: cursor : pluralName: cursores : actionName: clickeado : description: clickea automaticamente una vez cada 10 segundos. Grandma : singularName: abuelita : pluralName: abuelitas : actionName: cocinadas : description: una tierna abuelita para cocinar más galletas. Farm : singularName: granja : pluralName: granjas : actionName: cosechadas : description: planta árboles de galleta a partir de semillas de galleta. Factory : singularName: fábrica : pluralName: fábricas : actionName: producidas en masa : description: produce gran cantidad de galletas. Mine : singularName: mina : pluralName: minas : actionName: minadas : description: extrae masa de galleta y chispas de chocolate. Shipment : singularName: envio : pluralName: envios : actionName: enviadas : description: trae frescas galletas desde el planeta de galletas. Alchemy lab : singularName: laboratorio de alquimia : pluralName: laboratorios de alquimia : actionName: transmutadas : description: ¡convierte oro en galletas! Portal : singularName: portal : pluralName: portales : actionName: recuperadas : description: abre una puerta al universo de galletas. Time machine : singularName: máquina del tiempo : pluralName: máquinas del tiempo : actionName: rescatadas : description: trae galletas del pasado, antes de que fueran comidas. Antimatter condenser : singularName: condensador de antimateria : pluralName: condensadores de antimateria : actionName: condensadas : description: condensa la antimateria del universo en galletas. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: Quieres hacer galletas. Pero nadie quiere comerlas. : 5: Tus primeras galletas van a la basura. El mapache del vecindario apenas las toca. : 50: Tu familia acepta probar tus galletas. : 100: Tus galletas se han hecho populares en el vecindario. : 500: La gente empieza a hablar sobre tus galletas. : 1,000: Se está hablando de tus galletas en varias millas a la redonda. : 3,000: ¡Tus galletas son renombradas en toda la ciudad! : 6,000: Tus galletas atraen a todos los niños a tu jardín. : 10,000: ¡Tus galletas ahora tienen su propia página web! : 20,000: Tus galletas valen muchísimo dinero. : 30,000: Tus galletas se venden muy bien en países distantes. : 40,000: La gente viene desde muy lejos solo para probar tus galletas. : 60,000: Los reyes y reinas de todo el mundo están disfrutando de tus galletas. : 80,000: Ahora hay museos dedicados solo a tus galletas. : 100,000: Un día nacional ha sido creado en honor a tus galletas. : 200,000: Tus galletas han sido nombradas como una de las maravillas del mundo. : 300,000: Los libros de historia ahora incluyen un capitulo completo sobre tus galletas. : 450,000: Tus galletas han sido puestas en vigilancia por orden del gobierno. : 600,000: ¡Todo el planeta está disfrutando de tus galletas! : 1,000,000: Extrañas criaturas de planetas vecinos desean probar tus galletas. : 5,000,000: Dioses ancestrales de todo el cosmos han despertado para probar tus galletas. : 10,000,000: Seres de otras dimensiones aparecen en este plano de la existencia solo para probar tus galletas. : 30,000,000: Tus galletas han sido sentenciadas. : 100,000,000: El universo se ha convertido en masa de galletas, hasta el nivel molecular. : 300,000,000: Tus galletas están reescribiendo las leyes fundamentales del universo. : 1,000,000,000: Una estación de noticias locales tiene un segmento de 10 minutos sobre tus galletas.¡Éxito! (Te has ganado una galleta) : 10,000,000,000: Es hora de dejar de jugar. 10,000 Cookies Noticias : ¡se descubre que las galletas random en random! Noticias : ¡se decubre que las galletas hacen random random! Noticias : galletas probadas en randomrandom, se descubre que no producen enfermedades. Noticias : galletas inesperadamente populares entre random! News : unsightly lumps found on random near cookie facility; "they've pretty much always looked like that", says biologist. Noticias : nuevas especies de random descubiertas en un país lejano; "sí, saben a galletas", dice biólogo." Noticias : "random", revela celebridad. Noticias : doctores random Noticias : "las galletas van bien con asado de random", dice chef controvérsico. Noticias : "¿tus galletas contienen random?", pregunta advertencia de PSA contra la falsificación de galletas. Noticias : científico predice inminente "fin del mundo" relacionado con las galletas; compañeros lo toman como broma. Noticias : hombre roba banco, compra galletas Noticias : ¿qué hace que las galletas sean tan ricas? "Seguramente toda la ***** que les ponen", dice anónimo. Noticias : hombre alérgico a galletas; "que raro", dice la familia. Noticias : político extranjero envuelto en escándalo de robo de galletas. Noticias : galletas ahora más populares que random, dice estudio. Noticias : epidemia de obesidad se extiende por el país; expertos culpan random. Noticias : almacén de galletas derribado, gente obligada a comer magdalenas; "no es lo mismo", admite alcalde. Noticias : "tienen que admitirlo, todo esto de las galletas es un poco siniestro", dice idiota confundido. Noticias : película cancelada por falta de actores; "todos están en casa comiendo galletas", se lamenta el director. Noticias : comediante forzado a cancelar rutina de galletas por empacho no relacionado. Noticias : nueva religión relacionada con las galletas arrasa en la ciudad. Noticias : fossil records show cookie-based organisms prevalent during Cambrian explosion, scientists say. Noticias : misteriosas galletas ilegales incautadas; "saben fatal", dice la policía. News : man found dead after ingesting cookie; investigators favor "mafia snitch" hypothesis. Noticias : "el universo es más o menos un bucle en sí mismo," sugiere investigador; "son galletas todo el tiempo." Noticias : incidente menor relacionado con galletas reduce ciudad a cenizas; ciudades vecinas piden galletas para la reconstrucción. Noticias : ¿están nuestros datos controlados por la industria de las galletas? Este podría ser el caso, dice chiflado con teorías conspiratorias. Noticias : galletas populares entre personas de todas las edades, incluido fetos, según estudio. Noticias : galletas con sabor a random Noticias : restaurante de galletas abre en el centro de la ciudad. Platos como galletas a la brasa, galletas al horno, y de postre: crêpes. Noticias : las galletas pueden ser la clave para random, según científicos. 'Building based' 1 Grandma "Moist cookies." -grandma "Somos buenas abuelas." -abuela "Servidumbre desdentada." -abuela "Ven a darle un beso a la abuela." -abuela "¿Por qué no me visitas más a menudo?"'' -abuela ''"Llámame..." -abuela 50 Grandmas "Absolutely disgusting." -grandma "Me pones enferma." -abuela "You disgust me." -grandma "We rise." -grandma "Está empezando." -abuela "Todo acabará muy pronto." -abuela "Podías haberlo parado." -abuela 1 Farm News : cookie farms suspected of employing undeclared elderly workforce! News : cookie farms release harmful chocolate in our rivers, says scientist! News : genetically-modified chocolate controversy strikes cookie farmers! News : free-range farm cookies popular with today's hip youth, says specialist. News : farm cookies deemed unfit for vegans, says nutritionist. 1 Factory News : cookie factories linked to global warming! News : cookie factories involved in chocolate weather controversy! News : cookie factories on strike, robotic minions employed to replace workforce! News : cookie factories on strike - workers demand to stop being paid in cookies! News : factory-made cookies linked to obesity, says study. 1 Mine News : 2 and 1002 miners dead in chocolate mine catastrophe! News : 2 and 1002 miners trapped in collapsed chocolate mine! News : chocolate mines found to cause earthquakes and sink holes! News : chocolate mine goes awry, floods village in chocolate! News : depths of chocolate mines found to house "peculiar, chocolaty beings"! 1 Shipment News : new chocolate planet found, becomes target of cookie-trading spaceships! News : massive chocolate planet found with 99.8% certified pure dark chocolate core! News : space tourism booming as distant planets attract more bored millionaires! News : chocolate-based organisms found on distant planet! News : ancient baking artifacts found on distant planet; "terrifying implications", experts say. 1 Alchemy Lab News : national gold reserves dwindle as more and more of the precious mineral is turned to cookies! News : chocolate jewelry found fashionable, gold and diamonds "just a fad", says specialist. News : silver found to also be transmutable into white chocolate! News : defective alchemy lab shut down, found to convert cookies to useless gold. News : alchemy-made cookies shunned by purists! 1 Portal News : nation worried as more and more unsettling creatures emerge from dimensional portals! News : dimensional portals involved in city-engulfing disaster! News : tourism to cookieverse popular with bored teenagers! Casualty rate as high as 73%! News : cookieverse portals suspected to cause fast aging and obsession with baking, says study. News : "do not settle near portals," says specialist; "your children will become strange and corrupted inside." 1 Time Machine News : time machines involved in history-rewriting scandal! Or are they? News : time machines used in unlawful time tourism! News : cookies brought back from the past "unfit for human consumption", says historian. News : various historical figures inexplicably replaced with talking lumps of dough! News : "I have seen the future," says time machine operator, "and I do not wish to go there again." 1 Antimatter Condenser News : first antimatter condenser successfully turned on, doesn't rip apart reality! News : "explain to me again why we need particle accelerators to bake cookies?" asks misguided local woman. News : "unravelling the fabric of reality just makes these cookies so much tastier", claims scientist. News : whole town seemingly swallowed by antimatter-induced black hole; more reliable sources affirm town "never really existed"! News : researchers conclude that what the cookie industry needs, first and foremost, is "more magnets". |} 'Grandmapocalypse based' : appeased1: "shrivel" -grandma : appeased2: "writhe" -grandma : appeased3: "throb" -grandma : appeased4: "gnaw" -grandma Category:Translation